


Icy Ankles

by bisexualreina



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Dana Scully, Domestic Fluff, Emily Sim Lives, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Sledding, Snow Day, bisexual mothers, bisexual stella gibson, sprained ankle, stella and scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualreina/pseuds/bisexualreina
Summary: Day 3 of 25 Days of Ficmas
Relationships: Stella Gibson & Dana Scully, Stella Gibson/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: bisexualreina and msgilliana’s 25 days of ficmas





	Icy Ankles

Scully cursed as she watched Stella fly in the air with Emily tucked securely in her lap, their sled going over a rogue and tightly hidden rock that catapulted them higher than intended. The redhead gasped and watched as her wife impressively tucked her body to keep the small, giggling girl from hitting the packed snow.

Scully was already jogging towards the bottom of the bank, the entirety of her blood freezing at the sound of an audible crack and an agony filled whimper coming from the powder that they had landed in, buried in a tree well.

Emily was obliviously giggling at the ride that they had just gone on, thinking that her blonde mother’s shrieks were joyful shrills of fun, shaking Stella for more. 

“Are you okay?!” Scully cried breathlessly as she jogged over towards the tree that was sprinkling flakes of the soapy snow onto both of their glistening blonde locks. Stella just groaned in partial relief at the sound of her wife approaching, gently pushing Emily off of her lap and into Scully’s trusted and safe embrace, nervous to look down at her foot that was twisted and mangled, the rubber sole of her boot now caught under her sled.

“My foot- fuuuuuck.” Stella grumbled, trying on her own at first to free it, but upon the shooting pains that went up and down her leg, she quit in defeat. Scully would normally roll her eyes upon hearing the profanity in such a close proximity to their observant and now mimicking daughter, but gauging by the twisting of Stella’s ankle, she figured that she was entitled to a few swear words.

“Lean back.” Scully instructed as the blonde shifted her weight off of the sled to free her foot from between the sled, snow, and tree, the movement making her whimper between grit teeth.

“Sorry.” Scully frowned, now linking her arms under Stella’s armpits, pulling her up and onto one leg, wrapping her elbow around her neck and shoulders. Luckily the cabin that they had been vacationing in was nestled at the bottom of the slippery hill, tucked behind a thicket of pine trees that hugged the edge of the road.

“Hang onto me,” Scully instructed to the huffing blonde who was now crankily holding onto her small frame, “Emily my love, mama has to help mummy back down to the house, can you pull the sled like you watched before? With the string?” Scully delegated, their toddler nodding at both women before tugging on the red twine, the tiny family slowly limping towards the warmth of their awaiting cabin.

As Scully carefully helped her wife up the wet steps she made extra care to keep an eye on Emily who somehow seemed to inherit Scully’s clumsy nature, not wanting to have to nurse every member of her family back to health while on vacation.

“Extra careful, Em. Remember, slow and steady…” Dana reminded, making the toddler furrow her brow and grip the wooden railing with her free hand versus her regular scrambling, “wins the race.” Emily completed, the three of them making it to the back door.

“Get her inside and all dried off, I think I can limp into the dining room.” Stella whispered, noticing her trembling daughter who was somehow waiting patiently for Scully to get the keys out and juggle the blonde.

“No, I can get her undressed once I put you down.” Scully pointed out, knowing that if she attempted to limp or hop she would most likely slip, and nothing paired worse with a sprained ankle than a busted lip, chipped tooth, or broken nose.

Another sigh, but this time it was a breath of discomfort from Stella whose throbbing leg was beginning to get the best of her composure.

“Em, go in please.” Scully requested to get the little girl moving, not caring that she was tracking in globs of snow onto the carpet with her pint sized boots- she needed to get Stella off her feet. With a tired sigh the blonde was set into one of the dining room chairs, unzipping her jacket while Scully tended to their antsy toddler who was probably getting cranky for a nap.

“All better, now can you do mama a favor?” Scully smiled towards Emily who eagerly nodded, the doctor’s demeanor similar to a chief of staff, delegating the little one as her trusty surgeon, tasked with gathering all of the pillows from the spare room, partially to keep her busy.

Upon the sound of her socks against the carpet, Scully was finally able to turn her attention towards her wife who was nervously biting down on her lip, not ready for her prognosis. The large snow jacket had been removed, just leaving her in the large, waterproof snow pant jumper, beanie, and bulky boots.

“I need to get the boots off so you can get the wet jumper off.” Scully warned, crouching in front of Stella who just shuddered at the thought. She winced painfully as the doctor slowly and carefully pulled the footwear off of the injured limb, causing tears to well up in her already moist eyes.

“I know, that is the worst of it and you’re all done.” She apologized, eagerly sliding the other boot off, allowing them to both shrug her suspenders off of the bib, shedding her last bit of winter clothing.

“Okay Detective, let’s get you warm on the sofa.” Scully winked, nearly lifting her off of the chair, void of her jacket as well. She could feel the tension in Stella’s muscles as she struggled to limp towards the living room, taking advantage of the moment to press a soft brush of her lips against her cheek.

Their last few limps got them to the large couch that faced the fireplace, television, and large glass walls that stretched up towards the ceilings, allowing anyone who sat there to view the trance like snowfall.

“Down you go.” Scully grunted before setting a now trembling Stella who finally relaxed into the squishy cushions, taking a deep breath as Scully settled onto the coffee table, drawing her socked foot onto her lap.

“London Bridge!” The two mothers heard from the edge of the sofa, the sound of Emily’s exclamation making their eyes widen. Her favorite game consisting of Stella swinging the three year old back and forth, bouncing her between her legs, their game specific to the both of them, the blonde claiming that Scully couldn’t since she hadn’t properly bounced on London Bridge like she had while growing up in the city.

Before either of them could find the second say anything, the little girl slamming into Stella’s throbbing ankle, causing an involuntary and loud wail of agony.

“Shit!” She cried out, dropping her head back on the couch, one hand clasping over her mouth to muffle the sounds of cries, not wanting to swear any more in front of their three year old. Scully’s hand protectively steadied her ankle and pulled their daughter back, the commotion startling Emily.

“Mummy?” She whimpered, moving towards the edge of the sofa, her pudgy hand gripping Stella’s thigh adorned in fleecy grey leggings. Scully could notice the tears building in Emily’s eyes as she watched Stella try to reign in her tears, but by the pulsing of her ankle she could tell that she was in some serious pain.

“Emily, come here my love, mummy needs a grown up minute.” Scully urged, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her wife’s calf to try and soothe her. Although Emily wanted to listen, petrified tears began to run down her cheeks, now tugging at Stella’s pants, desperate to get her attention.

“Mummy…I’m sorry!” She cried, hot tears now spilling down both of their cheeks, the blonde slowly regaining her composure as she grit her teeth through the pounding of her ankle, swiftly wiping her tears away to glance down at her anxious daughter.

“It’s okay, mummy hurt her foot in the snow so she can’t play London Bridge with you for a bit.” Stella explained, brushing a hand over Emily’s soft cheek, bopping her flushed nose with her icy finger. She still shuddered and popped her thumb into her mouth to try and self soothe, making Stella grunt as she sat up, taking the non-salivated hand into her lap.

“Remember when you fell off the sofa and mama had to fix the owie on your knee?” Stella questioned, making the toddler think for a moment and nod, recalling how sensitive the rugburn had been to touch. “It’s just like this, so mummy can’t play that game with you.” Stella whispered, rubbing her daughter’s cheek to stop her crying. The act calmed her down enough for Scully to catch her attention as she slowly began to pull the furry sock off of her foot.

“What are you doing to mummy’s foot?” Emily questioned curiously, toddling over towards Scully who was simply examining the swelling, it was a bad sprain, luckily not a break, but still bad enough to ache like one. She thanked her lucky stars for that fact alone, she was in no mood to be driving through a blizzard to find a junky hospital to get the bone set.

“Doctor Mama is making sure that Mummy’s foot feels better.” Dana explained, causing the little girl to tilt her head and lean her head onto her redheaded mother’s leg. “How?” She questioned curiously, giving Scully an idea.

“I am going to get some ice for Mummy’s foot, and we’re going to put it on some pillows so it doesn’t get swollen, and then we are going to eat some popcorn and watch a movie and give her lots of kisses.” Scully explained, causing Emily to squeal in delight at the plan for Stella’s recovery, pressing an excited kiss onto the blonde’s knee.

“I want to make mummy’s foot feel better too.” Emily announced, which was what Scully had expected, their toddler imitating both women with everything these days. Giving her a nod Dana was now gingerly lifting her daughter onto the coffee table, moving Stella’s uninjured foot off of the carpet and onto Emily’s lap to mirror how she was sitting. Without prompting the little girl was tugging on Stella’s mismatched sock, stretching the toe out until it popped off of her foot, studying her mother to see what she needed to do next.

“Ice.” She recalled, looking over at Scully who chuckled and nodded at her, impressed that she managed to remember what she had listed previously. Carefully setting her injured foot onto the wood, Scully was vanishing into the open concept kitchen, dumping ice cubes into the rubber bladder that was stored, gathering two towels, one to protect Stella’s skin from the cold, the other to serve as a fake ice pack for Emily to work with.

“Oh thank you Dr. Emily, I am feeling much better.” She could hear Stella thanking from the sofa, glancing over to see their daughter lightly tapping her uninjured ankle with her fingers, leaning her head against the joint to listen to what Scully assumed was a heartbeat.

“Mummy you need to go to sleep.” Emily babbled, making Scully pinch back a giggle when she leaned over the counter to see her wife with the recliner cover draped over her forehead like she had done countless times when either of them had a fever. Upon seeing her mother with the new instruments for their now makeshift hospital, she was scrambling back to her post on the coffee table, using Stella’s healthy ankle as an anchor to pull herself onto the table, setting it back into her lap.

“You are all better.” Emily announced, her tone sounding grave, similar to what she had most likely heard Scully use when debriefing Stella on the days she had endured in the hospitals. “Perfect, I was worried.” Stella exhaled as Scully joined them, now fluffing the pillows under her now swelling ankle, setting the ice pack against the red and angry joint, causing another wince.

“How's that?” She whispered, but the blonde just nodded gratefully at her, both mothers now turning their attention towards Emily who was busying herself with her kitchen towel, bundling it up and pressing it against Stella’s bare foot.

“Oh much better!” Scully encouraged, watching their tiny daughter lift Stella’s leg with all of her effort, glancing at her other mother for some assistance, making her choke back a chuckle before positioning her other foot beside her injured one, the blonde now slouched on the sofa with both feet elevated.

“Now for the last part of mummy’s treatment.” Scully grinned, scooping up Emily and setting her into Stella’s outstretched arms, watching as she instantly cuddled into her embrace, resting her head above her heart. 

“Kisses!” Emily exclaimed, peppering her mother with tiny and slobbery pecks, which were generously redistributed onto the three year old.

A grin spread on Scully’s lips as she vanished to grab the bag of Cheetos instead of popcorn, not wanting to waste a whole three and a half minutes when she could be curled up on the sofa with them.

“Mama coming in.” She announced happily, noticing out of the corner of her eye, the snow coming down in graceful flakes. Sliding beside her wife with the Cheetos and blanket the three of them found a warm bliss indeed filled with kisses, snacks, movies, and love.


End file.
